


Midsummer

by chocoCate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades leaves the Underworld on midsummer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer

As Hades steps out of his reign, life in all its various forms surrounds him: his sandals sink in the freshly plowed earth, the breeze carries the fresh scent of grass and owls screech. It’s such a change from the Underworld even if it’s so early he can’t see the sun yet. No one will wake up until late in the day – today it’s for celebrating, not working – but nonetheless he covers himself with a veil to hide his identity to the mortals.

He rarely comes out of the Underworld, filled with souls who still need to be judged, so serious about his work as he is, but midsummer is an exception. Even if the sun hasn’t come out yet, he looks at the scenery. His eyes are accustomed to the darkness, but Hades feels her even before he can hear or see her. She brings the smell of the flowers and life with her, a warmth he has missed in the Underworld ever since she left. Raw happiness builds inside him as he turns to focus on his approaching wife, a petite figure wrapped in a veil, more to protect herself form the light breeze than to hide her identity. The scenery is forgotten, now, replaced by the desire to feel her again in his arms, to hear her voice.

She immediately hugs him, warm and so beautiful. Hades caresses her face, relearning her features as the early light makes them easier to see. Persephone smiles, touching his hand.

“Missed you” he says, unable to convey how much lonely the Undeworld felt without her, how happy he is to gaze upon her eyes and feel her vitality. Hundreds of years they have been married, but still he suffers when she has to go.

“I missed you too” He can tell now she is honest, her voice thick with feelings and eyes never leaving his. “Come now, we have so much to do”


End file.
